The Ambassador and the Hokage
by Kuwabaras pupil-I.P.Freely
Summary: Oneshot Naruto becomes hokage and he decides that he needs someone at his side to handle delicate matters NaruHina


Okay this is an oneshot I decided to write when my little brother suggested the idea what would happen when Naruto finally did become hokage. Sorry it's not that long but if I get a couple of good reviews I might continue with it.  
  
I do not own Naruto but I do own Rio and Kai in this story and if you don't like it then you can fight me for them muhahahaha  
  
Kuwabara: I'll fight you for them aprentice  
  
Yeah but you don't write so you don't qualify sorry.  
  
The Hokage and the Ambassador   
  
Naruto was confused. This was nothing new for the sixth hokage. Naruto was walking down the corridors of his new headquarters and home. He was just walking into it for the first time as hokage. The former hokage Tsunde was right behind him still looking as if she were only 30 years old. She was telling him everything that she left unfinished for him. Naruto was trying to take all this in only being 27. "Ok hold up tell me what's the most pressing of maters that needs to be done?" Naruto asked. Tsunde stopped and looked at the blue eyed boy. "Hold on you'll need my advisors" Tsunde said and then she shouted "RIO! KAI! GET IN HERE" Two young men walked into the room.  
  
  
  
The first one was tall with long black hair in a braid and a short mustache he was wearing a dogi. The other was short with wild red hair he was wearing a Jounin outfit. "I'm Rio" The first one said. "And I'm Kai" The red head said they both gave a quick salute. Naruto was shocked at how quick these two were. "The most important thing is the alliance with the hidden mist country we've been trying to finalize" Kai said. "The problem is we don't have anyone who's sensitive enough to handle the situation" Rio continued. Naruto was baffled by the whole situation.   
  
  
  
"So you're saying you don't have anyone who can handle this situation delicately right" Naruto asked. "That is correct sir" Kai responded "Okay then I will handle the new treaty's myself" Naruto said "But I need you to get me someone who can help me"  
  
  
  
"Who?" Rio asked   
  
  
  
"Her name is Hinata and she will be my new ambassador." Naruto said. The others were shocked that the new hokage planned to take care of things so quickly in an orderly fashion this was obviously not the Naruto they once knew. It was true that Naruto had changed over the years and defiantly for the better. But physically he had only gotten taller the rest of his features remained the same. He still had the same blue eyes and same haircut. He also had that look that said no matter what he would accomplish his goal.   
  
  
  
"Wait a second Hyuga Hinata from the Hyuga clan?" Kai asked  
  
  
  
"The very same" Naruto responded "Just tell her I would like to see her though I'd like to surprise her with the news myself." the two men left immediately. Tsunde looked at the boy she had watched slowly progress his powers. "Naruto what do you plan to do with the Hyuga girl" Tsunde asked.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean Tsunde?" Naruto asked confused "she will be my new ambassador I don't think anyone else could do the job better"   
  
  
  
"No Naruto I mean you obviously have feelings for the girl" Tsunde said "Do you plan to make this Hyuga girl your concubine as well?" Naruto was shocked that Tsunde would even suggest such a thing about him and Hinata. The statement wasn't completely false but still Naruto was surprised that she would say such a thing. "Tsunde why would I do something like that?" Naruto said "that thought alone is low"  
  
  
  
"No you fool I mean do you plan to date her!" Tsunde yelled frustrated.  
  
  
  
"Oh yes in the near future anyways" Naruto said. Just then Rio and Kai walked in with the black haired Hyuga. Hinata unlike Naruto had changed a lot. Her shy posture was diminished she always walked upright without fear. She had grown her black hair out so it went a little past her shoulders. She also was smiling to see her friend as the new hokage.  
  
  
  
"Naruto! I am so happy that you became hokage" Hinata said and she ran up to Naruto and gave him a big hug. Naruto blushed and hugged her back.   
  
  
  
"Thanks Hinata but that's not why I wanted to see you" Naruto said  
  
  
  
"It's not?" Hinata said confused. Naruto smiled "No Hinata I plan to make you my new Ambassador of the Leaf" Naruto said and Hinata's jaw dropped with surprise. She expected a lot of things but this was no one of them. 'This is not like Naruto at all' Hinata thought 'he usually messes around and gets down to business later I guess h actually has a felling of responsibility now' "Okay let me get this Straight you want me to be the new ambassador of the leaf because why?" Hinata asked. Naruto explained the whole story to her.  
  
  
  
"So you see I need a new ambassador someone who can handle these things delicately" Naruto said to Hinata and then he sat down in his chair trying to relax. "Okay Naruto you got yourself an ambassador when do we leave?" Hinata asked  
  
  
  
"This evening" Naruto replied "so be ready to go" Hinata was shocked yet again she expected to leave in a couple of days not a couple of hours. Hinata simply nodded and went to pack her things. "So why did you pick her if you don't mind me asking lord hokage?" Rio asked.   
  
  
  
"Simple Rio She's the most sensitive person I know" Naruto said "Plus she's good friend" Rio looked at the new Hokage to see him smiling. "Sir how will you two be traveling?" Rio asked.   
  
  
  
"The only way you can get to the Village of the Hidden Mist" Naruto said "By boat"  
  
*a few hours later*  
  
  
  
Both Naruto and Hinata were getting on the boat with their entire luggage. Rio and Kai were there to see them off. Those two were left in charge until Naruto got back. The boat was not that big nor was it wide the boat was about twenty feet long and fifteen feet wide. But the boat was fast they would reach their destination in under an hour until that time the two shinobis could keep one another company.   
  
  
  
"So Naruto what's it like achieving your dream?" Hinata asked. Naruto smiled at the girl before he replied "it's a great feeling especially after all of the people doubting me it was great to prove them wrong" Naruto continued "But just cause I became hokage doesn't mean I can slack off now. I must protect the village at all costs." Hinata looked at the Hokage who was once just a ##### kid with an attitude had become a true ninja.   
  
  
  
Before they knew it they had arrived at the Village of the Hidden Mist. Naruto was a bit disappointed that the trip had come to an end so quickly but he knew that what needed to be done was important. The Hokage and his new ambassador headed to see the Kage of the Hidden mist to work out an agreement. When the two arrived they were greeted by one of the Kage's servants.   
  
  
  
"I am sorry but the Kage of the Hidden Mist has retired for the evening" The servant said "It is quite late so I will just show you and your wife to your room" Naruto and Hinata blushed tremendously.   
  
  
  
"This is not my wife this is my ambassador Hyuga Hinata" Naruto said. "I apologize but we have only one room reserved for you so I suppose you will have to share" The servant said "Follow me". The servant led them up several flights of stairs to one of the guest rooms. "I bid thee goodnight and the Kage will meet you at first light" The servant said.  
  
  
  
Naruto and Hinata walked into a huge room. There was everything one needed to live in this room. A large bed, a chair, a couch, and even a fridge. Naruto walked over to the couch and lay down. "Goodnight Hinata you can sleep on the bed" Naruto said and began to drift off to sleep. Hinata walked over to Naruto and kissed him on the cheek. "You're the best Naruto" Hinata said "sweet dreams" Hinata walked over to the bed and went to sleep. Naruto on the other hand was blushing furiously and was rubbing his hand gently across his cheek. Eventually Naruto also drifted off to sleep.   
  
*The next Morning*   
  
  
  
Hinata woke up from a very good nights rest to find Naruto sitting in the chair looking through papers. This was something Hinata was sure she had never seen. Naruto reading! It was crazy. "Hey what are you reading Naruto" Hinata asked her friend. Naruto looked up from his papers and smiled at the black haired girl "I am just looking at some of the former treaties between the villages before our meeting" Naruto said "I want this alliance to be finalized soon so we can go home". Hinata smiled she realized that the impossible had happened Naruto had grown up. It seemed unreal almost to her. Naruto was the type to change so rapidly. 'I blinked once and he grew up on me' Hinata thought 'I kind of miss the loud mouth he used to be'  
  
  
  
"Okay enough of this you want to get something to eat?" Naruto asked. "YES! I am starving" Hinata said. The two of them headed downstairs to get something to eat in the dinning room. The Kage of the mist was waiting. He was a tall man with a black mustache and short black hair. He was eating breakfast as well. "Ah my guests you must be the New Hokage" the Kage said. "Please call me Naruto" Naruto said the Kage smiled and replied "Only if you call me Ryu". Naruto nodded and sat down "This is Hyuuga Hinata my ambassador." Naruto said.   
  
  
  
"Well what do you say we take care of this over breakfast" Ryu said. They did just that. They talked about the treaty till lunch and then it was finalized. But the continued to talk until eight because they enjoyed each others company. At that point Ryu refused to let them go because it was too late and insisted on them staying another night. They agreed since they were ahead of schedule anyways. They continued to talk even later until almost eleven before Ryu finally had to retire. Both Hinata and Naruto went up to their room. "So what did you think" Hinata asked "did I do a good job?"  
  
  
  
"What kind of a question is that you did a great job?" Naruto said "My best move as Hokage so far was making you my ambassador." Hinata smiled and hugged Naruto. Naruto smiled and hugged her back. She buried her face into his chest. Naruto realized she was crying. Naruto gently put his hands on her chin and lifted it to see her tear stained face. "I love you" Hinata said sobbingly "I am so happy that I am with you now and that you are with me. I know you don't think of me that way but I can't help myself anymore. I love you more than life itself Naruto and I want to be with you always" Naruto smiled at her and kissed her forehead "I know Hinata I love you too" Naruto responded  
  
  
  
"Lord Hokage?" Hinata said  
  
  
  
"No I'm Naruto." Naruto responded and kissed her softly on the lips. Hinata put her hands around his neck and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him back. 'So this is what its like to be in love' Naruto thought 'I never thought anyone could possibly be this happy'.   
  
  
  
Naruto continued to kiss her and held her close. Naruto pushed her back onto the bed and continued to kiss her he started to work down her neck kissing it lovingly. Hinata loved the feeling of his lips against her silky soft skin. Hinata let out a moan of pleasure. Suddenly Naruto stopped and got off of Hinata. "Naruto what's wrong" Hinata asked. "This is wrong Hinata well not this but what I was about to do is wrong" Naruto said "We're not even dating and we're kissing each other on a bed I think we should wait a little while at least before we do anything we'll regret". Hinata nodded in agreement. "So can I still kiss you?" Hinata asked. Naruto grinned "Try it out and see what happens".  
  
End of Fanfic-  
  
Aww isn't that sweet. I regrettably say it is a bit like Anna and the King though. Oh well whatever I just wanted to write this Fanfic it was just bugging me. I had been meaning to write this since Easter it's a cutesy romance. Should I continue this Fanfic If so write a review if not write a review anyways. 


End file.
